


CTRL+ALT

by neerappi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur uses Tumblr, M/M, Modern Era, Slice of Life, after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neerappi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin and Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote at tumblr yesterday, translated in english to share it.

“You have to press CTRL+ALT if you want to reblog” Merlin repeats for the nth time, rolling his eyes. Arthur huffs frustrated, wildly pushing the keyboard like he wants to smash every single button.

“I’m telling you that I did, but it doesn't work!” the idiot protests, because obviously he’s right, obviously, although to be fair it’s days since when Merlin has understood how much hatred there’s between the PC and Arthur.

With a snort he goes to rescue both the keyboard and the dollop head , surrounding Arthur with his arms and shooing away his hands, so as to press the two keys. The first post on Arthur’s tumblr is finally online. A stupid thing about some bears striking a pose. Merlin has the impression that Arthur will always reblog stuff like that.

“See? It wasn't difficult,” Merlin tells him, but Arthur grunts, relaxing his back against Merlin’s chest.

“This stuff is worse than magic.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, it’s worse than you when you start to ramble about everything I lost when I was sleeping.” There’s a smile on Arthur’s face, but Merlin slaps his arm, waking away and shaking his head.

“Cabbage head.”

“Me too Merlin, me too,” Arthur sing-songs, managing to get a smile out of him.


	2. Age difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds out SOMETHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Ren
> 
> If you want, you can throw at me prompts [@ my tumblr](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com).

Arthur scrolls down, stares at his laptop for a moment and reclines his head. Merlin can see that the prat is confused, but he keeps on cleaning the window in regular, circling movements.   
  
«Tell me, Merlin» Arthur is still looking at the screen, but he relaxes against the chair, tapping his fingers on the touch-pad. «Are you older than me?»   
  
Merlin stops with the cloth in midair: «What?» Arthur’s attention is fixed on him now, azure eyes staring at Merlin and trying to find the key to the question.   
  
«Tumblr apparently thinks that you were an old man who raised me up when I was little. There’s even someone who pretends to be you, saying… Wait» he stares at the screen, frowning a bit, then Merlin sees his crocked smile shining with the taste of victory on his lips. «That you were in love with Nimueh».  
  
Arthur’s notebook shuts down with a blip.  
  
«No more Tumblr for you» Merlin declares, returning to clean the window.   
  
«Merlin!»  
  
«For a week» the warlock continues, unflappable.


End file.
